Memories
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: England tells America a sad story from the past.


**A\N: Hello! I had this idea nagging me for awhile now, so why not! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or Hetalia.**

* * *

It was a snowy day at England's house. America and a few other nations were staying over. America had noticed that England was staring at the fire in the fireplace, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Dude, are you okay?" America asked. England turned to face the blonde American.

"What? I'm fine. Why are you asking?" England asked. America shrugged.

"Well, you looked like you were going to burst into tears when you were staring at that fire." America said.

"It's nothing, just something in my eye." England said.

"You know, you looked the same way when we saw those bluebells a few months ago. Why's that? Are fire and flowers emotional triggers for you or something?" America asked. England quickly shook his head.

"No! They just bring back some... Painful memories." England said. America made a confused face.

"Of what?" America asked.

"Do you have to know everything!?" England asked.

"Take it easy, dude, I just want to know." America said. England sighed.

"Do you promise not to tell another living soul?" England asked. America nodded.

"I promise! I promise! Just tell me!" America said.

"Alright, I'll tell you. They bring back memories of a little boy I once knew." England said.

~Flashback, 1883~

England walked around the small village. There was nothing special about it. Sure, it was a nice looking place, but it was just another village in the middle of nowhere.

"Run faster, Luka!"

"Okay, brother!"

England turned his head to see two little boys running away from a man throwing stones at them.

One boy had light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was holding a large bag in his hands and running as fast as he could.

Another boy, had red hair and grey eyes. He was running not as fast as the other boy, but he was trying his best to keep up. However, the little boy tripped and fell on his face.

"Are you alright?" England asked the child. The boy stood up.

"I'm alright, this has happened before." The boy said. A stone landed near the two and England turned to face the person throwing the small rocks.

"Hey! Stop throwing stones! It's rude!" England shouted. The man just glared at England and walked away.

"Thank you! Nobody has ever helped me before! How can I ever repay you?" The boy asked.

"You don't need to repay me. But can you tell me your name?" England asked. The boy nodded.

"My name is Luka Macken! What's your name?" Luka asked.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. It's nice to meet you, Luka." England said.

"C'mon, Luka!" A voice said. England and Luka turned to see the older boy.

"Coming, Jim! Goodbye, Arthur!" Luka said before running towards Jim.

England visited the village more often. He always saw Luka when he visited. He learned that Luka was five years old, and his older brother, Jim, was eight. Jim and Luka lost their parents when they were very young.

"See this garden, Arthur? There used to be more bluebells here. My brother and I really love them!" Luka said. England looked at the blue flowers.

"Well, they are beautiful." England said. Luka took a bluebell, climbed on top of the fence, and put the flower in England's hair.

"It looks nice on you, Arthur!" Luka said. England stared at the young boy.

"What is it?" Luka asked.

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone." England said.

"Oh, okay." Luka said.

"Luka, if someone told you to never leave their side, would you listen to them?" England asked. Luka smiled and nodded.

"Of course I would! I made a promise like that to my brother!" Luka said. England smiled.

"Good. I hope you and your brother grow up to live happy lives." England said.

A few weeks later, England noticed that Luka was acting different.

"Arthur, please, don't come visit tomorrow." Luka said. England made a confused face.

"Why? Is something wrong?" England asked. Luka shook his head. England knelled down to Luka's height.

"Luka, this isn't like you, tell me. What's wrong?" England asked. Luka sighed.

"I made a contract with a demon so my brother can be happy. She will destroy the village in exchange for my soul. And I don't want you to die." Luka said. England blinked in confusion. Sweet little Luka selling his soul to a demon? It was clearly a lie. But since Luka was so young, England decided to play along.

"Alright, I won't visit tomorrow. Tell the demon I said hello." England said. Luka hugged England.

"Thank you." Luka said.

The next day, when night had fallen, England had decided to suprise Luka. Only to see the village on fire.

"Oh my god..." England said. He remembered Luka. England ran through the village.

"Luka!? Luka!? Where are you!?" England shouted. When he reached the otuskirts of the village, he came across a horrifying sight.

Luka was lying down on the ground. He was dead.

England fell to his knees and began to cry.

"No, Luka! Don't leave me! Not you too! **LUKA!**"

~Flashback end~

"I buried Luka myself. After his death, I fell into a deep depression for three months. I'll never forget Luka Macken, he was a kind little boy who gave a warm feeling to everyone who got to know him." England said. America felt tears in his eyes and wiped them away.

"Wow, dude, that's a really sad and depressing story." America said. England smiled.

"Yeah. But I know he's in Heaven right now watching us." England said. America felt chills.

"Dude, don't say that! I don't want the ghost of some dead little boy watching me! The mere thought of that creeps me out!" America said.

~Extended Ending~

Two months later, on a sunny Spring day, England walked towards a grave, a bouquet of bluebells was in his hand.

He stopped in front of a large rock, he read the words he engraved on it.

R.I.P.  
Luka Macken.  
1878-1883.

England put the bluebells next to the rock. Some tears fell down his face. He began to walk away, but was stopped by a breeze.

**"Goodbye, Arthur!"** The wind seemed to say to him in a familiar voice. England turned around and gasped at what he saw.

Standing next to the rock, was a little boy. He had red hair and grey eyes, he was wearing a sleeve shirt and a pair of black trousers, he was smiling a warm smile. A teenage boy with light blonde hair and baby blue eyes walked up to the child, followed by a woman with tan skin and lavender hair, and then a man with black hair, glasses, and yellow eyes.

The little boy took the teenagers hand, waved goodbye, turned around, and walked away with the three people with him until they faded away. England smiled and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Goodbye, Luka." England said before walking home.

* * *

**A\N: I'm sorry if anyone is OOC! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
